Breaking Dusk
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Bella finds out she is pregnant after Edward leaves her in the forest. After weeks of depression She makes a decision and moves to Kentucky, as far away from forks as she can get. Eighteen years latter she and her daughter and her daughters coven come hom
1. Dusk Awaits

Summery: Bella finds out she is pregnant after Edward leaves her in the forest. After weeks of depression She makes a decision and moves to Kentucky, as far away from forks as she can get. Eighteen years latter she and her daughter and her daughters coven comes home, but so does the cullens.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I DO OWN, LIZABETH, ALEC AND HOPE, and Bells AKA ARABELLA to a extent.

Chapter 1: awaiting Dusk.

Bella's Pov:

Its hard to believe that its been almost 19 year since Edward left me. I remember, he left telling me it was for my own good. That loving a vampire would get me killed. I don't think he realized that being, 'Killed' was what I wanted. I wanted to be a Vampire,, to live forever with him, but I understand why he

did what he did. That doesn't mean I have to like it though. That doesn't matter though, not any more, I've been a Vampire since about a year after Arabella was born. I had been waining her of my breast milk when a pain hit me. She had bitten me, it was the first sign that she was half vampire, luckily she stopped. After that I called in my father, who was visiting us and went to my room, my body burning in intense pain. I Knew then what had happened, I was turning into a vampire. The irony of It was my daughter was my sire to put it bluntly.

Up until Bells was 16 she has only been half vampire, needing blood every three weeks or so. On her birthday, October 31st, she was woken by unbearable pain and I had ran in, hearing her mental scream. I knew instantly she was turning into a full Vampire. If you haven't already guessed, Arabella is my daughter, born eight months after Edward left me. Yep! Thats right, she is mine and Edwards daughter. I know what you must be thinking. 'Edwards a Vampire, the undead, he cant have babies!' well I really don't know what to say other then she is a gift. Arabella Renesmme Rosalie Alyson Cullen. She was named after three of the most beautiful and strong women I have ever known.

I chose the name Arabella not only because its close to mine but because it means 'Beautiful Lion' and it suits her so well. I also chose it because Edwards favorite animal be it to eat or not is a mountain Lion. I think its proper revenge for him referring to me as his heroine when we first meat, I mean Really! Bella (as called by her friends and when not in my presence.) or Bells as I call her, so that her and I don't get confused, is 18 years old. She is a sophomore in high school, since she failed about two years in High school after her change. She has Beautiful copper red/brown hair, a perfect mix of mine and her fathers hair. Her eyes are golden brown, like and mine are now and Edwards always where. Though before she was 16 they where a dark brown/green, that only changed when she hunted or was thirsty.

She us average hight, about 5'5, give or take and has curves in all the right places. Her skin is as pale as any Vampires but because of the brightness of her hair hers doesn't appear as pale. Bells reminds me of Rosalie and Esme a lot. Like Rosalie she has this holier then though attitude and she loves Children. She refused to go near them though, ever since she lost control when we where in Alabama visiting Renee and she killed five adults and four kids. She is extremely motherly like Esme, Serious like Carslile and Energetic like Alice. Strong like Emmet and has guilt issue like Jasper. Most of all she accident prone like me, though thankfully for her its only when she is surrounded by lots of people. What hurts the most though is how much she acts like Edward.

Like most teenagers Bells loves Music and writing and singing it the most. She plays Piano, guitar and he drums also. Bells has two Powers; She can duplicate herself., or as she likes to call it astral projection, though its a bit different. The other she like Alice's only more in depth. She is basically a know it all. She can know if in a second someone is going to fall off a cliff half way around the world if I gonna burn, Alec's dinner before I do, it also allows her to read minds.

"Does it hurt to hear me say, I never meant to stay!" Bella heard her daughters angelic voice sing. Her only friends and coven members where her band. Alec Black, Jacob's son, and her adopted son. Jacob had died year before in a wolf fight. As a result the pack in La Push had given the land to the Cullen's and left for Wyoming. She did not think they ever did take it, last she has heard from Bells was they where somewhere in Alaska. It was common knowledge that Alec likes Bell more then a friend but bells never dated, determined to wait for her singer. He looked a lot like Jacob, only paler, but not much and his gray eyes and short black hair. He was the guitarist and back up singer.

Next was Lizzie, short for Lizabeth Gates. She was Human but knew about them, she had a thing for Alec. Bell being who she was tried to help as much as she could. She had black hair and brown eyes, standing at about 5'3 a inch or two shorter then Bells. She was the base player.

Last was Hope Halliwell, a vampire like Bells and Bella. She often called Bella Isa and Bell, Bella. She had tried calling Bells, Ara but she almost got ripped to shreds. She had dark brown hair and dark golden brown eyes, unique for a Vampire. She played the drums and was like a sister to Alec. At first they hated each other, a Wolf and Vampire, not a very good combination but as time passed they became like siblings. This coven was the first one to have intermixed races. Three vampires, counting Bella and a human and Wolf. If Bells had not had such a hold on Aro, or Aro had not liked Bells like a daughter then it would not have been aloud.

"I'm running from you, can I get any further always. It feels like the first time." She heard her daughter sing. They where lyrics from two different songs but they seemed to fit her and Edwards situation so well. Thinking of Edward made her sad, and if she could cry she would. So she tried not to think of him. Bella looked at her clock ad sighed, Dusk.

"Bells! Its time to go hunting." She yelled softly. It was not loud enough for a human to hear outside but with Bells hearing Bella knew she did.


	2. Lion's Song

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! This story is my new baby as I'm on a Twilight kick, which means I'm sorry to every who reads my Hp stories on this account or my other but they are all on HOLD. When I say Hold though I dont mean I push them out of my mind until this story is complete, their may be times when I update one of my other stories because I had plot bunny over run. On my profile is pictures of the cast, please if any one knows a good actor for Alec Black is tell me.

**Chapter 2: Lions Song**

_If I'm running from you  
Can I get any further away?  
It feels the first time... I've been in love  
If I'm running from you  
Will you follow me down to the end?  
If I fall again, will you goodbye?  
Will you say goodbye? Yeah...  
Say goodbye? Yeah yeah_

_If I'm running from you_

Arabella finished and smiled as she herd her mothers voice from their house. She was sure Hope had too and possibly even Alec. "OK guys let break. Mom says its time to hunt...Hope you want to come?" Bell asked looking at her black haired friend. Hope looked up and shock her head. "Nah...I hunted this morning, a big wolf." She said liking her lips. Bells raised a eyebrow and shook her head. While her mom preferred Tigers or deer, Hope liked Wolf...she didn't understand that, but Alec always took offense.

:"HEY! I take offense to that Hope!" Right on cue bell Thought, hearing Alec's whine. She herself preferred Bobcat, if nothing else Gazelle. She did not like plain dear though, it made her quezzy. Her mother never could understand this but it was something everyone had gotten used to. Bells looked to her coven and smiled. Lizzie had been the second one to join after Alec and she was just waiting for him to imprint upon her. If he did not by the time she was twenty Lizzie had convinced them she wanted to be a Vampire like herself and Hope. Bells hoped it did not come to that, Bells smiled and turned her attention to Hope. Hope was physically 17 but she was really around 50, pretty young for a Vampire really. Before Hope had come to them she had been a Wild Vampire, eating Humans, She herself had meet her in Alabama, when she had lost control herself. Alec was her adopted Brother, and had been living with them since she was 17, a full year.

"OK guys and gals, I'll be back by nine...please don't wait up. Alec, in my room is a 20 and some change, buy you some pizza and please do not mess up the kitchen. Hope, you are welcome to stay here tonight and the same for you Lizzie." She said and turned to leave. They all smirked and saluted her saying in unison, "Yes Mother!" She payed them no mind and took off to the car where she knew her mother would be. Bells looked up at her mother who had her eyebrow raised. "Yes...Mother?" She said more then asked. Bell rolled her eyes and walked forward, narrowing her eyes as her mother went towards the drivers side. "What do you think your doing Mom?" She asked. Bella looked up and sighed, she knew instantly where this was going. "To the car, Honey. I'm driving." She said and looked for her daughters reaction. It was instant, Bells face grew blank then her eyes widened.

"Oh Hell no, mother! Give me the keys." she said holding her palm out. Bella sighed and reluctantly gave her the keys. "I don't see why I cant drive, Bells." Bella said getting in the passengers side. Bells sat in the drivers seat, put her sunglasses on and turned to smirk at her. All the while turning the car on.

"Because you drive slower then a turtle on Steroids." She said and before Bella knew it she was holding on for dear life as Bells drove to their hunting grounds going 120.

Miles, and Miles away a pixie like Vampire sat in her and her family's living room when her eyes went blank. Minutes latter she gasped gaining the attention of her family. "Alice? Did you see something?" Esme asked coming forward. They had been living in Alaska for almost 17 year and before that A damp town like forks in Chicago. Esme had always held hope that Alice may one day have a vision about her youngest daughter, adopted or not. All the Cullen's missed Bella Deeply.

"OMG! I saw a girl...she was beautiful...more so then Rose." She said a far away look in her golden eyes. Every gasped at her words, Rosalie even to the Volturi had been the most Beautiful Vampire around, some had though her beauty had been her gift. "She was Hunting in a wood and she was thinking..it was like the vision was sent to me deliberately. Do you all want to see it?" Alice asked. About 10 years ago it was discovered that Alice could not only see the future but project it to others to see, Like a movie. Everyone nodded and instantly they where sicked into their minds together and where spectators to a seen that was unrolling in front of them. Even as they watched they could here a song...like background music in a movie but it was obvious it was coming from a car stereo.

**_Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run_**

_They herd the beginning of the lyrics to there surprise it was not coming from the radio but a girl. She was average height a inch or two taller then Alice and had shoulder length copper red hair that glinted and looked more gold in the sun. Her body was curvy and luxurious so it was easy to say she was at least 17 and she seemed to have small recorder hooked to her shirt. she wear a pair of hip hugging faded jean's that where tucked into cafe length black boots and a tank top in black with a long sleeved Purple shirt under it. _

**_You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die_**

_The lyrics struck cords in all the Cullen's what shocked them more though was when the girl twirled around. Her face looked like a mix between Bella and Edward and her eyes...they where a beautiful golden, and as the little bit of sun peaked through the clouds and hit the girl she began to sparkle like diamonds._

**_Show me how it end it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_**

**_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_**

_The Sang twirling and banging her head every now and then. They shocked though as another voice joined her. This one was just as beautiful and melodic. They where so mesmerized hey did not realize where it came from._

**_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time_**

**_Show me how it end it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_**

_The girl stopped dancing and smiled at the women approaching. They looked strikingly a like, they could have been sisters. She was still a bit to far away for them to get a good look at her though._

**_Show me how it end it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_**

**_It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright_**

_It wasn't until the end of the song that they got a good look at the women. She looked not much older then the other girl, with golden brown eyes a little darker then the girls' eyes. She was about the same height as the girl and had long curly copper brown hair, that stopped at her shoulder blades. She was dragging a Bobcat and Deer behind her. It wasn't till she raised her head completely that all the Cullen's except Alice gasped._

_"Bella" Edward said looking at the women that didn't look no older then 20. She was beautiful, the reality though came crashing down on him as he realized Bella was sparkling as well. His Bella was a Vampire, the though both exited him and scared him._

_"I found your favorite Bells. i Still don't understand why I had to get the food." She said as she sat down beside the girl, depositing the bobcat in front of the girl and the deer in front of herself. The girl laughed and moved the Bobcat towards her, trying to avoid waking it up as it was obvious the animals where still living. "Cause Mom, I hunted last time. Its you turn, plus if we don't get back home soon, Alec, Hope and Lizzie are going to total the house." The girl. All the Cullen's gasped except Alice and stared. The girl did look remarkably like Bella but there was someone else there too, someone that they shared a house with every day. _

_Bella laughed and pointed out that they had better eat, and in less then a second they were both feasting upon there animal of choice. Edward had to look away not wanting too see his Bella like this. Not that he was appalled, no he found it oddly attractive on her but he felt sick about having left her and this is what had happened. He also wondered oddly if the girl, 'Bells' was his. With these thought the vision ended and they where all back in there living room.  
_


	3. Volterra

Chapter 3: Volterra

Arabella sighed as she and her friends lounged against their respective chairs or couches. Liz was sitting on the black leather couch in Bells room, her feet propped up on Alec's lap. Hope was sitting on the arm of the couch her legs slung over like she was on a horse, her left foot tucked between Alec's leg, and rear. Finally Bella sat in her Dark Blood red leather chair her legs slung over the right arm and her neck resting against the left arm.

Just as Bells let out a exaggerated sigh her door flew open and her mother came in a case that held a CD in it. It was not hard to tell it was a new copy of their first CD they had made and published when they where all 16. 16 had been a big year for Bella and well..Bella. That had been the year she had been changed into a full Vampire by her own venom and the year she, Alec and Lizabeth had started to compose a band...it had been meeting Hope in Alabama that had solidified this. It had taken then almost the full five months of recording to pick a name for the band, Lizabeth's first choice had been the Vamps...but they quickly laughed that off. Next they tried Hollowed Soul...it just didn't feel right but Bells had kept it in mind for one of their songs or even a album name.

It had been the day she and her mom and coven went to visit Uncle Aro in Volterra that they chose a name. Aro, Jane (Who nether Bella or Bell liked) and Marcus (Who had tried to get Bella too marry him for years.) All Laughed at the name they chose, Volterra. Three year latter and Volterra was well known in most places, and their self named CD had sold over a billion copies in a year. "Ah...Mom is their a reason why your jumping around like you just smoked some Hallucinogenic Mushrooms?" Bella just glared at her daughter and gave her the CD that had a big Check hooked to it.

"Oh my Cullen! Your not fucking serious?!" Bells said shooting up off the couch quicker then even they could see. She continued by jumping up and down. Hope flicked her black hair over her shoulder and narrowed her darker golden eyes at her friend. "What the Hell Bella? Isa please control your daughter she is giving me a migraine with the mental screaming." She said as she stood up and walked over to take the CD away from her friend. Hope was a mind reader a lot like Edward but unlike Edward or Bells she could only here those who where aware of her gift, or those of Blood bond. Isa...or to other people Bella was of course all too happy to calm her daughter down. Though just as she was able too Hope screamed out...."Holly Mother of Hallucinogenic Mushroom cherry pie! We won the bet..."She said as she and Bells once again began to jump around. Lizzie smiled and clapped her hands while Alec just rolled his gray eyes. Lizabeth was very calm for a human, though she was also very hyper on occasion. She loved to go shopping but not as much as Hope, To go shopping with Hope was like being a suicide bomber. "Umm...what are you guys going on about?" Liz asked, a small smile on her face. Everyone stopped doing what they where and looked at Liz....like they said before she was unusually quiet. Probably having to do with her past before Bella petitioned to become her guardian.

Lizabeth Gates-Cullen was the only child of a drug addict and a alcoholic. Her father the Alcoholic and her mother the addict, as soon as she turned five she was bossed around like she was property and soon enough she was being abused by both her parents. Lizabeth had five attempts on her life by herself...before she meet Bella and Bell she was in rehab ever three months and being watched for being suicidal. The moment The Swan/Cullen's came into her life she began to get better then decline when her parents found out about her happiness. Soon enough Bella had enough and petitioned to adopt Lizzie..it was solidified when Liz turned 17 as she was a year younger then them...so that about five months ago. Hope was easy her family was long dead, and Alec was Bella's Godson anyways so that was a no brainier, though Alec was the only one who had not taken the Cullen name besides Bella herself. Bella looked at her adopted daughter and smiled. "The bet with Aro? You guys bet him that your CD would go platinum with in two years and he said it wouldn't. As it is November 20 and the CD Was released on December 19th you won and he lost." She said and showed her the check that clearly stated a amount of 50,000 dollars was theirs from one, Aro Volturi.

Alaska:::

Edward's POV:

Edward was on his Piano thinking of the vision from the other day. It wasn't unusual to find him at his piano, especially in the last 18 years. He remembered clearly the day he left his beloved Isabella. He had only done it to protect her and look where it got her. He wondered sourly who had changed her? Had Laurent and Victoria come back? Had it been the copper haired girl from the meadow in the vision? All these questions raced back and forward in his mind and his found he was jealous. 18 years ago he had been terrified of the action of turning Bella, damning her to the life of a monster, but in the last 15 years things had changed, all thanks to the newest Cullen.

Jason Whitlock Cullen, Jasper Little brother who was changed 5 years after him. Jase was a healer, his gift was to heal, the mind, body and soul. Before Edward had met Jason he though them monsters, things with no soul. Jason had come up to talk with him almost a year after arriving, it was that conversation that changed everything for him. He remembered it like yesterday.

**Flashback:::**

_"Edward? You here?" Came a low voice. Edward looked up his eyes clouded by pain and sadness. It has been that way ever since they left forks. Standing at his door was none other then his new brother; Jason Whitlock Cullen. Jason was a lot like his brother, quiet and closed off, and like Jasper when he had come with Alice, Jason had blood Red eyes, though even those where turning a rustic color. He had darker hair then Jasper though, but not by much and his appearance was more boyish. "Hey, Jason. Is there something you wanted?" He asked as he sat up on his black leather couch. Jason came into the room more, shutting the door behind him and sat down beside him. "I was talking to Jasper and Alice. They told me about Isabell..the girl you fell in love with." Jason said changing the name when he saw his new brother wince at it._

_"Great, just what I wanted, more people to know I fell in love with a human and then left." He said scornfully throwing the stress ball he had in his hands at the stereo across from him. Jason looked down and sighed, this may be harder then he first thought. "Edward I'm not here to judge you, and I understand you left because you wanted to give her a human life, not turn her..." He began but was cut off by Edwards cold voice._

_"You know nothing! What happened between Bella and me was in the past, I didn't want her to turn into a monster like me, like us! Now leave!" He almost yelled. Jason looked at him and winced slightly at seeing Edwards Black eyes. He thought about leavng but he came here to do something. "No, Edward I wont. Their are some things you need to realize. Being a Vampire does not make you a monster, and it defiantly does not make you soulless!" He began standing up and facing the shocked Edward._

_"I have been a Vampire for a long time and I know for a fact that we have souls, and i also realize that some may believe we are monsters because we live on blood, but we do have choices Edward. When I was turned I chose to hunt Humans, not giving the possibility of Animals a chance, it wasn't until 1902 that I realized that what I was doing may not be what I should be doing. For years I thought of myself as a monster, still not realizing that there was other blood sources. In 1923 I met a women, her name was Alexzandra, she was beautiful and I thought I was in love. Problem was she was human and I was not, I didn't want to burden her with my way of life and so I tried to distance myself from her." He said and looked down in remembrance of the Short Black haired women he had loved. Edward looked at his brother in shock before asking, "What happened?" Jason smiled and looked up, "It didn't work. Alexz was a stubborn women and the fact I gave her the cold shoulder did not matter to her. Weeks passed and she finally put the pieces together. I tried to get her to leave after that, fearing that the Volturi would find out but mostly because I didn't want to soil her innocence with my Darkness. Alexz picked up on this and gave me one hell of a ultimatum. She told me that the fact that I used to kill humans and now killed the homeless and criminals did not make me a monster. Monsters where people who killed for pleasure and never felt guilty, who kept killing to satisfy their thirst. She told me that every one had a choice and that even humans who defiantly have souls and conciseness do what I did all the time. They start wars to quench a thirst, Kill animals so they can live, Kill each other and not all of them, hell most of them never give a damn. For someone to be a monster they have to like what they do, to cause pain to kill and she told me maybe some vampires are monsters but I was not one of them because I cared. She was right." Jason said and sat back down beside him. Jason looked at Edward and smiled, he could tell his pep talk had worked. "What happened to Alexz?" Edward asked shocking Jason. He sighed and looked at him. "She was beautiful and my singer, two years after Our relationship took off she decided that since I was still feeling so bad about draining human even if it was homeless and Criminals that she would be my donor. I tried to tell her not too that it wasn't safe but she was as stubborn as a Mule. For Five years I was able to control myself with only minor scares, but in 1930 she was in a car accident coming home. She begged me to change her..." He said looked far off and as if he would cry. "I couldn't do it...she died two days latter. Before she did though she left me a letter telling me to move on that it wasn't my fault and that maybe I'd find my redemption." Jason said and pulled out a worn out Photo. The picture was of a young women maybe 25 give or take with Curly short Black hair and Stunning Emerald eyes. She was petite and short and actually reminded him of Alice. This did explain why he was so skittish around Alice._

_"She's Beautiful." Edward said. Jason nodded and put the photo away. "Yes she was."_

**End Flashback::**

Edward sighed and turned on his radio. The voice that filtered through shocked him, it was the same voice as in the vision. He quickly Called the family into his room with his mind and together they listened.

**_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win  
You're losing sight  
All the time_**

**_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_**

"Wow..Who is this?" Alice asked as she pulled Jasper over to dance. Rose and Emmett where swaying too the song, hell even Esme and Carlisle seemed to like the song.

**_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_**

**_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_**

"Those lyrics..." Edward mumbled as he listened. They where so familiar. They reminded him of his time in forks, could Bella have written this song?

_**How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know**_

_**Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves**_

_**How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know**_

_**There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true **_

"That was Volterra with their first hit Decode. The song was written by Isabella Swan and preformed by her daughter and her band, Volterra. The song has been out in stores since December 20 for two years now and has just hit platinum. Their newest CD, **Anything for you**, will be out in a week and this next song, is the one that inspired the Album." The radio man said. Every was staring at the radio and It was Carlisle who broke the silence by Laughing. "Volterra...The name of the band is Volterra." He said causing everyone to crack a smile before they where mesmerized by the sound of the next song.

"This song is deceted to Edward Cullen, my mom's ex-boyfriend and my Father. If you out their Come back too where it started." Came the elegant voice of a female. Everyone's eyes grew wide as the girl announced that Edward was her father. Then the song began. No one moved as the song played.

_**I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me**_

_**I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you**_

_**Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me**_

_**I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you**_

_**I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you**_

_**Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need**_

_**I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you **_

_**Kentucky:::**_

Bells smiled as she came out of her vision. Her family was crowded around her and she felt happy that her message got to her father and the other Cullen's. Also very fortunate that her mother had not heard the newest song yet otherwise she would be in hella trouble. "Bell? What did you see?" Her mother asked her dark golden brown eyes worried. "Nothing important, just the fact that Grandpa wants us too come stay with him for a few Weeks. He should be calling in three...now." Bells said and as if by magic the phone rang. Her mother smiled and scurried off and she smirked. She hadn't been lying but she hadn't told the whole truth ether. From the looks of it her friends had not bought it.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long but here it is. I wanted to ask if anyone wanted to be my beta reader...if you do just PM me. Also I have the trailer up, here is the link, .com/watch?v=EIg1vODtTmQ, if this this does not work it will be on my profile. Also I have pic up and I will be getting one up of Alec Black, I decided on Steven strait, oh and I'm having second thoughts on the celeb I used as Arabella. If you have a better Idea tell me, and I am thinking of re doing the trailer so don't get to attached, and please does anyone know a better song then the one I used. **

**One more thing, The lyrics above belong to Paramore and Evanessence. Too all that read this, COOKIES FOR YOU!**


	4. Forks, Washington

**Chapter 3: Forks, Washington**

**Previously:**

_Bells smiled as she came out of her vision. Her family was crowded around her and she felt happy that her message got to her father and the other Cullen's. Also very fortunate that her mother had not heard the newest song yet otherwise she would be in hella trouble. "Bell? What did you see?" Her mother asked her dark golden brown eyes worried. "Nothing important, just the fact that Grandpa wants us too come stay with him for a few Weeks. He should be calling in three...now." Bells said and as if by magic the phone rang. Her mother smiled and scurried off and she smirked. She hadn't been lying but she hadn't told the whole truth ether. From the looks of it her friends had not bought it._

_

* * *

  
_

**This Time:**

" Oh this is going to be so fun!" Alice squealed as she jumped around the back seat of Rosalie's Red BMW. Carlisle and Esme where behind them with Jason in the Vanquish and he was stuck with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. They where two hours away from Forks, and he was sure he had turned the radio off constantly so that he did not have to listen to the CD Alice had brought home just before they left. After hearing his daughter band on the radio Alice had flown and gotten the CD, the newest one wouldn't be out until after their newest concert in Port Angelus, coincidence, I think not.

He steal could not believe he had a daughter, a beautiful daughter, he wondered what her middle name was, hell he wondered what her first name was. The vision had only told him Bella called her Bells, had she named her after herself? Edward shook his head and glanced as Rosalie who was driving in time to see her hit play on the CD player and then feel Emmett hold his hands behind his back, as Alice tossed Rose a silver key and she locked the CD player in place so he would not be able to hit stop. Rose was always into her cars the lockable CD player was her invention for all their cars.

The CD started with the song from the Vision, Cold, and moved on to Decode the one from the radio. By the time Decode was on Alice and Rosalie where singing along and they could hear the others in Carlisle's car laughing at them over the car speaker phones, something else Rosalie had installed. The song after that was called 'I'd come for you' a song that stuck cords within him, but he felt it was written not only for him but for his daughter as well. He wondered vaguely why and his thoughts where interrupted another song that made the whole become silent.

" Alabama, I was visiting my grandmother. The same time their was a massacre at a near by park, I witnessed it, but was unable to help,This song is a song I wrote to ask forgiveness." Came a sad voice, Everyone recognised as His daughters. The way she said her words, the way she made sure she pronounced each on carefully, made him worry, it was found to be a right worry when the song began.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies_

_So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
What I've Done_

_I'll face myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done_

_Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty_

_So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
What I've Done_

_I'll face myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done_

_For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done!!!_

_I'll face myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done_

_What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done_

As soon as the song ended Edward broke the hold on his arms and wriped the metal door off the CD player, "Hey. Your paying for that!" Rosalie called as Edward turned the CD off. He let his head rest against the head rest and thought about the meaning behind the song. Had his daughter, the angel he didn't even know, have anything to do with the massacre?

**Forks, Washington:**

**Arabella's Pov:**

I watched as the movers moved our stuff into the house. The house was close to our grandpa's but was much bigger, being a mansion and all. It was sounded by woods, and was built just behind grandpa's house, about 12 miles back so it was hard to see from the old house. It had been built not long after My mother gave birth to me, and was a payed for with mothers inheritance from her grandmother Marie. I sighed and brushed My shoulder length copper coloured hair out of my face and turned to mother. "Mom, I'm going for a walk." I said as she began to walk out of the clearing, faster then a normal human.

I followed the trail until I hit the side walk outside My grandpa's house and then kept walking as I thought of My families life. I was never a social person. It had taken Lizzie years for me to even look at her, and back then I had been half human. Finally a year before My sixteenth birthday, I had witnessed Lizzie's father hit her and had almost lost control, especially when hearing the thoughts of the vile man. After that Lizabeth Gates was under My protection. Another thing about Myself, I was Bi, as in I swing ether way. I had dated once, when I was thirteen. A nice boy, at least I had thought he was nice. His name was Ronald King...When I had told my mother she said his name sounded familiar, by the time she uncovered why, he had Already raped me and left me for dead.

Being Half human wasn't helping me though, at the age of thirteen the venom in my body was working overtime to turn me, and I was having heart troubles. At first we did not know what was happening, when it started at Eleven, and it took a year before Aro found out. The Venom in my body had been working ever so slowly since I was born to turn me into a full Vampire, a Monster. Now that I was hitting puberty it was working fasting and hence my heart was starting to give out. Too much stress and I'd be in a lot of pain, the only good thing was it would not fully turn me until I was Sixteen, that was three years ago almost four.

Back to Ronald King, I was happy with him for Three months. He was nothing but a gentlemen, his parents were the same, and his mother loved me. Tina King, and her husband Royce King III. I never thought it prudent to tell my mother my personal life, but on September 4th 2019, I wished to god I had. It started out a normal day, I went to my part time job after Work at the cafe on 22nd street, and then got of at 7. I was on my way home when my cell phone rang. It was Ron, he was the only one who had my phone number beside my mom, Alec and Lizzie. I had forgotten to take the pills, Aro had left with us the year before and was heading home to get them, but when I told Ron I had to make a stop before coming he told me that I'd left them with him the day before. I guess I should have realised something was wrong but the pain in my heart was worsening and I knew his house was closer.

Ron was home alone, his parents on their third honeymoon, and he being sixteen was aloud to stay home alone. Another reason My mother didn't like him, he was older then me, which sort of made me chuckle seeing as I was the Half Vampire. When I got their I smelled beer, but then again, Ron's father always liked to have a beer now and then so the house always smelled like that, or so I reasoned with myself. I walked in to see Ron, with three of his buddies, I Knew most of them, Drew and Donnie at least, the other looked old enough to be his father. He turned to me and said, a look I didn't recognise in his blue eyes, _**'There you are, Bella. You ****shouldn't have kept us waiting.' **_Then he stood up. The pain had returned full force with my unease and it was then I realised Ron was as drunk as a skunk monkey.

**_'Sorry, Ron. I was held up by traffic. Can I have my pills?' _**I had asked, unease in my voice. I was like I was immobilised by my fear, and the reaction I received made that fear more apparent. For a Thirteen year old I could pass as a Eighteen year old, curves to die for and toned abs to obsess about. I was every man and women's fantasy and I admit I was slightly vane about it. I remember backing up only to back up into one of his buddies. **_' What pills Bells...you are going to help entertain us.'_** It was then I screamed, I tried to use my vampire strength but my heart was stopping anything I had to do with Being half vampire. When the Venom attacked my heart I was as useless as a human, and god I hated that.

That night my Boyfriend, who I thought I loved, thought I'd grow old with and have little Ronald King II and Marie King. I was so in love I had even thought of my wedding, what I'd name our children. I planed to have Five All together. Three girls and two boys, my dreams where shattered that night, but if I were honest with myself then my dreams where crumbling as the Venom in my body attacked me. They beat me, Raped me, and made me into their little play thing. I was hurt, bleeding and broken, they had taken everything from me.

My Mother found me on the side of the rode the same night. She had said she was worried after I had not returned home. When she found me I was dyeing, The Venom in my body was failing, and she had little choice but to bite, injecting me with her Venom. Aro came to visit latter, He explained that the venom Mother had given me had given me enough strength to heal and that I may be in pain for days, but that it was just the new venom getting accepted my own. When I awoke, I found that not only was Ronald King found dead, mutilated beyond belief but so where Andrew Fields, Donald Fuller, and that Peter King, Ron's Uncle was missing.

I got my revenge two weeks latter, I injected my venom into Peter Kings frail human body, and then proceeded to beat him into unconsciousness. The pain of this and the transformation killed him, his heart died before the Venom could reach it. I never trusted men again. Alec was so angry that I was withdrawing myself from him and uncle Jake, but in the end he understood. It was around the same time I found I was bi, I was attracted to both Male and Females, and though I was not ashamed of this I Never told anyone, I mean who would I tell. My mother and Coven knows, but to anyone else we are just loners, we stick together.

My Mother told me once I had the qualities of all my family members. The monster complex, as she calls it, of my father, the guilt issues of my uncle Jasper, the energy of my Aunt Alice, the knowledge of my grandpa Carlisle, the instincts of my grandmother Esme and most of all my attitude about myself from my Aunt Rosalie. I was sorely confused and I never really tried to figure anything out, I was happy to just live. I looked up from my thoughts as I smelled the sweet blood of children. I stiffened, I was very careful around Humans, I wasn't the best with my control. I slowly back always but was interrupted by a hand tugging on my jacket. Just as I leaned down, my breath held, I saw a Red BMW and Silver Vanquish Pass by and a smirk spread across my lips as the thoughts trickled through.

_'Is that... My daughter?' _Came a male voice, I vaguely recognised from my mother memories.

_'She is so pretty, her eyes are so golden.'_ Came another thought, and it took me a minute to realise it belonged to the little girl in front of me. She was ivory skined, with Ringlets of Red hair and Blue eyes, she had some faint freckles across her nose and dirt smudged on her face, and rag like cloths. It didn't look like she had a home and her sad eyes made me gasp and take a intake of breath, and in the processes inhale her sent. It was sweet, like butterscotch, and Jasmine. I quickly closed my eyes but opened them again and smiled at the little girl.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked as the girl let go of my shirt, I realised easily she was young, maybe four, possibly seven if she was lucky. "My name is Lily...I'm Eight, I just wanted to let you know your very pretty." The girl, Lily said and I sighed. She was precocious and apparently homeless, I had no doubt she was hungry. My mother Instincts told me to help her, but the other side, my monster told me she would be delicious and to in brace my nature. I refused to become a monster, not again. As the girl turned to leave I grasped her arm and looked into her eyes, sad blue eyes. I could help her, I would redeem myself and I would not harm Lily.

"Do you want too..come home with me? I can give you a place to sleep and eat, a bath." I said and watched as Lily's blue eyes brightened. She bit her lip and blushed a bit, causing me to groan so softly I knew she would not here it. I stood straight and was shocked to see Lily out stretch her arms to me, Hope would kill me. I was risking everything, but she needed my help. I picked her up and began to softly hum a tune to one of my songs and as we walked to my house I began to sing, she began to fall asleep instantly.

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_

_Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

_I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow,it seems colder now_

_Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

**Cullen Manor:**

Edward sighed and breathed in the air as they parked the cars in the drive way. As the cullens piled out and stood in front of the house. Edward smiled and said loud enough for every one to hear. "We are Home."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long but here it is. I wanted to ask if anyone wanted to be my beta reader...if you do just PM me. Also I have the trailer up, here is the link, .com/watch?v=EIg1vODtTmQ, if this this does not work it will be on my profile. Also I have pic up and I will be getting one up of Alec Black, I decided on Steven strait, oh and I'm having second thoughts on the celeb I used as Arabella. If you have a better Idea tell me, and I am thinking of re doing the trailer so don't get to attached, and please does anyone know a better song then the one I used. **

**One more thing, The lyrics above belong to Paramore and Evanessence. Too all that read this, COOKIES FOR YOU!**


	5. New Comers: Part I

**Chapter 3: New Comers: Part 1  
**

**Previously:**

_Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

_**Cullen Manor:**_

_Edward sighed and breathed in the air as they parked the cars in the drive way. As the cullens piled out and stood in front of the house. Edward smiled and said loud enough for every one to hear. "We are Home."_

_

* * *

  
_

**This Time:**

" I can not believe you!" Came the enraged voice of Hope Halliwell-Cullen. Arabella had returned home and put Lily straight into the only bed in the house, her own (Not that she slept on it, it was for relaxation only) and then walked outside where she knew her family was waiting. The moment she stepped foot outside Hope had verbally attacked her, while Lizzie and Alec winced from the rage and volume, Bella just stared in shock. " Can't Believe me? What did you want me to do, let her walk away and starve?" Bell screamed back, Hope chuckled and shook her head. "Of curse not, but I sure as hell didn't expect you to bring home a HUMAN!" She screamed right back as Bells through up her hands and gritted her teeth.

"Can you please just trust me!? I know what I am doing, I promise everything will be fine." She whispered. Hope stared at her best friend with understanding and pity. "Tell me this Bella. When Aro finds out and demands you turn her when she reaches a certain age...will you be able to do it?" bell looked up shocked, before gritting her teeth. "That wont happen, Aro will understand...I..who said she has to find out?" Bells asked. Bella sighed and walked forward putting her arms around her shoulder, "Bell, Don't you think she'll realise that we aren't ageing. I mean yes Lizzie does, but before long not even Alec will." She said, Bell sighed and nodded.

" I'll take her to the orphanage latter, I'm going to go draw her a bath." Bells said and walked off, leaving her family shocked and saddened. Arabella walked into her room, which was similar to her old one. The walls were a dark midnight blue, the carpet was blood red, and her bedding was done in Ivory, light greens, and yellows. Her furniture was all done in ether mahogany or Cherry wood. She smiled at the lump in the middle of the bed, were Lily had snuggled under the covers and fallen even more into a deep sleep. She moved forward to sit in the rocking chair next to the bed and window, but stoped as the lump began to move. It stoped moving as the small red head poked out of the covers and settled down, she proceeded to sit down and was amused as her lips began to move in her sleep.

" Not the broccoli, anything but the broccoli..." She whispered as she wrinkled her nose in her sleep. "Mommy....thank you for saving me." She whispered and Bells jerked her eyes wide as she heard this. She just knew Lily meant her, and this filled her cold dead heart with warmth she hadn't felt since before Ronald King. Could she really keep such a angel to herself, could she really have a baby of her own, even if it wasn't by blood. Arabella smiled but stoped as Hopes words came back to her, _'Tell me this Bella. When Aro finds out and demands you turn her when she reaches a certain age...will you be able to do it?'_ Arabella scuffed as she stood and headed to the bath room, before she reached it though she reached inside her closet and into a box. She pulled out a small faded blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. She collected a barbie beach towel and some Rose scented shampoo along with Jasmine body wash.

As she sat on the end of the tub testing the water and waiting for it to fill she thought of the words that Hope had said once again,_ ''Tell me this Bella. When Aro finds out and demands you turn her when she reaches a certain age...will you be able to do it?'_ Could she? Could she really damn such a sweat girl to a life of blood and hell, could she really make her a monster. She had no worries for Liz, she knew Alec loved Lizabeth, the only reason he hadn't imprinted was his transformation into wolf wasn't until his next birthday. She stoped the water and walked back out of the bath room that adjoined to her own room and lifted the child out of the comfy bed with ease.

This action woke Lily who rubed her blue eyes with a frown. Lily smiled bright when she saw Bell though and Bells couldn't stop herself from smiling back. " Did you sleep well, Lily?" She asked the little girl, only then realising the child didn't know her name. "I'm Arabella, you remember me right?" Bells asked only to receive a happy nod. She smiled brighter at the tub of water and Bells laughed and happily lowered Lily into the tub after taking her cloths off. Lily squealed and splashed happily. Bell watched fascinated as the dirt and grim slowly washed off her naked body and into the water, tenting it black.

" Lily how did you come to live on the streets?" She asked as she took a rag and put some of the jasmine body wash on it. She gently took the thin arm and began to wash it.

" My Mom and Dad died...They were wonderful, and beautiful, I had a sister...Ellie....I don't know what happened I was three, and she told me to run." Lily said in a whisper as sobs raked her young body. Bell put the rag down and gently pulled the child into a hug. "Shhh..Shhh. Its ok, I wont let anyone hurt you." She whispered before closing her eyes to inhale the sent, it was more apparent now that the dirt was being washed away.

**Forks, Airport:**

_**Elizabeth Pov:**_

I slowly descended the air plane stairs, my three bags in my arms. My black messenger purse over my shoulder, holding my life savings of 3000 dollars, and my other small things. My small carry on bag carrying my beauty supplies and whatever other girlie nick-knacks I have, the last was the large roll along suit case, stuffed with any and all my cloths, and shoes, and anything else I felt a need for. I looked around slowly, my uncle would be waiting for me.

My name is Elizabeth Mounts and I'm a orphan. I wasn't born one though, no my mother, Rebecca Brandon-Mounts and my father, Charles Mounts. They where lovely people, they had me just out of high school, their families never thought they'd make it, but after eights year and they began to realise the love they held for each other, especially after Lillian arrived. Lillian or Lily was my younger sister, she was their for me, even when she was only three. Three was the year our lives went to hell, we were driving home when something human like hit our window shield.

The car crashed and when me and Lily awoke we heard screams, our parents screams. My mother, all bloody and broken came over to us and told us to run, we didn't want to but then we saw the red eyes, so demonic and lustful. I ran with her, but when I realised we would go into foster care, I told her to continue on her own, to go as far away as she could, and I ran in the opposite direction. Two days latter I was poped into the foster program and shuffled from home to home. They weren't bad, well a few were not the best, I remember on, was my favourite, Renee and Phil, They had lost contact with their own daughter years before and I reminded them of her. Unfortunate, they couldn't keep me so here I was, getting off a plane in Seattle waiting for my Uncle Craig to come and we would live in forks.

Forks, I scuffed, I hated forks. It was my Fathers hometown where he met my mother. My mother hated forks, it was to small, to wet, to cold and most of all made you fill like a bird, traped in a cage. I agreed with her, hell Renee had been from forks and had went so crazy here she left her husband and took their daughter with her. I could not stand this town, I had been here twice with different foster families, once with a man named Mike, who was fat, bald and perverted, the second with a sweet girl named Angela who was diagnosed with cancer and could no longer care for me. After Five years I still did not know what had become of Lillian.

I looked to my left and couldn't help but smile at the sign reading, 'Ellie Mounts!' being held by a tall man, who was about 29, 30, and had blond curly hair and brown eyes like her own. He was my only living relative, Craig Michael Mounts, he was a police men just under Charlie Swan, it was rumoured he'd be the next chief. I waked forward and smiled, and thought of how maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Cullen Mansion::**

"Carlisle, what are we going to do about everyone who knew us in school?" Jasper asked as he rubbed Alice's back. Jason was sitting on the arm of the chair on the opposite side and Emmett and Rose where sitting on the love seat, Carlisle and Esme where in a similar position and Edward was sitting in a lone chair. Carlisle sighed and rubed his forehead as if he had a headache. "I looked it up, half of the students are ether not in forks or dead. Angela Webber died three years ago from cancer, Mike is in jail for child molestation, and Tyler crawly is dead, killed in a car accident, the rest are ether not here or wont remember. The only one I worry about is Charlie swan, But I assume since Bella and you daughter, will be here I have hope everything will be fine." He said. Rose nodded and Alice clapped as Emmett set to turning the TV to a MTV.

All at once the host guy started to talk. "Hey, this is MTV the first choice for everyone's musical entertainment and here with us is the band members of Volterra. Arabella? Thats the right name right?" The said indicating a girl with copper coloured hair and and golden eyes like the rest of his family. On her left was a girl, with long black hair and golden eyes, though they where almost brown they where so dark. Beside her was a boy who looked like Jacob black though he wasn't as tan and he had shorter hair and Gray eyes. The last girl was tan, obviously a human, with brown eyes and wavy brown hair with red undertones.

"Arabella" Edward whispered in wonder, Jasper groaned but smiled. Obviously the happiness and wonder was getting to him. "Its a beautiful name." Rose said a smile on her face. They all turned as Arabella began to talk.

"Yes, Please call me Bella or Bell, preferably the last when my mother is around. These are my band member, Alec, Hope and Lizzie." She said a smile on her face. Edward took a sharp intake of breath and Carlisle smiled knowingly. He remembered that smile it was the same one Edward had, the same on Edward's mother had. "Is it true that you all live together and that your dating Alec?" Asked the MTV guy. Bell laughed and shook her head. "I am not dating Alec, he is my god brother, and yes we do live together. They where all adopted by my mother. Lizzie came from a abusive home and mom took her in after she was almost killed by her father, Alec after his dad died, and Hope was living on her own until I met her in Alabama."

" Well that's nice of your mother. I also have another question to ask, this one is one that has been on the fans minds since your band began. Your songs they all have a meaning behind them, _'What I've done' _is the only one that really gives us a idea...Why is it and what's the hidden meaning?" He asked. Edward leaned forward and was shocked at the hurt expression. " Like I said I was in Alabama visiting my grandmother, On my way home I saw the beging of the massacre, I saw red, and was so...I thought of helping but I couldn't do anything, I hid. Its a song asking for forgiveness from not only myself but the families who lost that day." She said. Edward sighed, so she had been in the massacre. He heard the way she said Red and it only meant on thing, she was defiantly a a vampire if only half.

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Volterra with their song White houses of the new album." He said and the band members stood up. It was then I realised what she was wearing. A long white baby doll dress shirt and black leggings, and ballet slippers. "Usually I'd Play the piano on this one, but I have better idea. So before I Begin I want to say thanks to mom for letting me see those home videos with my fathers family so I could write this song. If there listing listen closely." She said and hooked a mic to her shirt before sticking a dancing pose, like a ballerina.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bunk alone with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's till the end_

We watched as she started to move around with grace, Alice would be envious of.

_Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the Six of us  
With pretty eyed boys and girls people die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

We all smiled as we realised where the song was going. She was moving around doing ballet moves and we could see the fans where watching mesmerised.

_Alice screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_

Alice squealed as a a video clip of Alice and Bella came on the scream behind them. We smiled but stoped Rosalie appeared with a annoyed look on her face but she was as well made as usually. Rose choked as the next lyrics and Bells dance continued.

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon_

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

She was right, Bella did keep their secret. Edward thought as he smiled as he daughter contuned the dance

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's black leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last_

_It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses_

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake_

The screen changed to Bella and Edward, and the baseball game where James and Victoria came along, and then it changed to her birthday party.

_Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the Six of us  
In white houses_

The screen went dark as soon as Bella cut her finger and bells finished her dance landing gracefully in the position she had been in when it began.

_And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses_

"Thank you!" She said and Emmett reached over to turn it off. " I didn't know Bella had those videos." Rose said as she looked down. Carlisle sighed and said softly. "You begin school in a month."

* * *

**A/N: The song here was White houses by Vanessa carlton, and if you want to know what her dancing looked like watch the music video its exactly the same. I did change a few of the lyrics just so you know.  
**

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long but here it is. I wanted to ask if anyone wanted to be my beta reader...if you do just PM me. Also I have the trailer up, here is the link, .com/watch?v=EIg1vODtTmQ, if this this does not work it will be on my profile. Also I have pic up and I will be getting one up of Alec Black, I decided on Steven strait, oh and I'm having second thoughts on the celeb I used as Arabella. If you have a better Idea tell me, and I am thinking of re doing the trailer so don't get to attached, and please does anyone know a better song then the one I used. **

**One more thing, The lyrics above belong to Paramore and Evanessence. Too all that read this, COOKIES FOR YOU!**


	6. New Comers: Part II

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I DO OWN, LIZABETH, ALEC AND HOPE, and Bells AKA ARABELLA to a extent.

_Italic's: Lyrics/Flashbacks_

_**Italic/bold: Thoughts**_

**Bold: Scene change**

**Previously:**

_Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the Six of us  
In white houses_

_The screen went dark as soon as Bella cut her finger and bells finished her dance landing gracefully in the position she had been in when it began._

_And you, maybe you'll remember me  
what I gave is yours to keep  
in white houses  
in white houses  
in white houses_

_"Thank you!" She said and Emmett reached over to turn it off. "I didn't know Bella had those videos." Rose said as she looked down. Carlisle sighed and said softly. "You begin school in a month."_

**This time:**

**

* * *

****Breaking Dusk**

**Chapter 6: New Comers: Part 2**

**Flashbacks:**

**October 2022:**

_"You were right." Bell said as she entered the kitchen with Lily in her arms. She was clean now, her once bright red hair was now a little darker, almost brown, but it was apparent it was red, her blue eyes shined and she was wearing the shirt and jeans Arabella had picked out from of a box of her old cloths._

_ "Oh bell I didn't want to be right." Hope said as she gave Arabella a hug in the process breathing in Lily's sent. She pulled back like she was cut and looked from Lily to Bell. "She does smell good. Hello Lily I'm your aunt Hope!" She said, not noticing Bells shocked and slightly annoyed look. Lily smiled and looked up at Arabella."Does this mean you're my new Mommy?" She asked. Bell looked at her and felt her heart warm up, and walls crumble, "Only if you want me to be." She said and all at once Lily latched her arms around Bells neck and started crying mumbling, "Mommy."_

_**'We will have to tell her about us…and call social services.'** Arabella heard her mother say in her mind. Bell looked at her mother who was smiling so big she though she may crack her face and smiled back. She had found part of her happy ending._

**2 days latter:**

_Bell smiled as she finished her daughter's room. Her daughter, this was something she thought she would never have, it made her smile, smile a true smile, one her family had not seen since before Ron. She had painted the walls a light yellow. She had Alec – who was quite a carpenter - Make shelves and other things and they painted them in ether a sage green, yellow and or Ivory. Her bed was covered in a pink and yellow cover with white sheets. She had plenty of toys and under the only window in the room was a small window bed that opened and turned into a chest._

_She had still not told Lily about what she and her family were; she was stalling to be truthful with herself. Her and the others had started school again, Bella had used her make up to make herself appear slightly older and hence she watched Lily after she got home from school, which was around 1:40 where as Bell and the others got out at 4 o 'clock. The concert in Port Angelus was in a week and Lily was all too happy to find out her mommy was a star. She remembered happily how the adoption went so well, Arabella was listed as the mother, something that was only possible because Bella aloud it and she was already 18._

_"Lily! Come in here I have a surprise." Bell yelled, and as if by magic a little girl with dark red hair appeared. "Oh mommy it's so beautiful! Thank you." Lily yelled as she saw the room. Bell winced slightly at the volume of her daughters screams but smiled none the less. "Lily I have something I need to tell you." She said and Lily looked up at her with big round blue eyes. "Yes?" She asked. Bell sighed sadly and sat her down. "Lil…me and you granny and Aunt Hope aren't human, neither is Alec. Were Vampires…your aunt Liz is human though and Uncle Alec is a werewolf." Lily looked at her and blinked before putting her small hand onto Bells marble like cheek. "Its OK Mommy, I still love you. Do you sleep in coffins?" She asked cocking her head. Bell laughed, god bless little kids._

**End Flashbacks:**

**Bella's Pov:**

I stared at my little girl; well she wasn't so little anymore. Eighteen beautiful years, I had never once thought of having children when I was younger, but when I meet Edward everything changed. This was before I knew Vampires' couldn't reproduce and I had dreams of little bronze haired brown eyed babies. It all came crashing down when the truth about it came about, I think in that day I understood Rosalie better.

Speaking of Rosalie; it seemed she had brought her past upon my daughter at least that was what I used to think. I remember the first time Arabella brought home Ronald King.

**Flash Back::**

**2019:**

_"Ronald, I just asked Mom. She said you could come over for dinner tonight." Bell said as she held the phone to her ear. Her hair was long, and wavy, it was a brighter copper red and looked sort of like a sunset. She had curves most 13 year olds did not and was about 5'2. "Yes, 6 is a good time. I can't wait." She said and hung up as she skipped up to her room to get dressed. Bella stared at her daughter with a smile, but this quickly turned into a frown. Ronald King, why did that name sound so familiar?_

_Bella shook her head and flicked a dark brown curl out of her eyes before going back to finish cooking the food. Just as she finished the door bell rang and she saw Bells pass, her hair in waves down her back to her waist and a purple tube type dress with golden pumps. She listened closely to the conversation and almost chocked from the content. "Ron, oh I am so glade to see you!" She heard her daughter say and then she heard a deep but still boyish voice reply, "I'm glade to be here Rosalie. May I come in?" and then Bells began speaking again, "Of Course."_

_Bella looked up as the two came in. Ronald was handsome but there was something about him that irked her, and Rosalie? This was ringing bells she did not want rang._

**End flashback:**

Forks High:

"This sucks..when can we go home?" Hope asked as she sat in a tree above Bells head filing her nails. Bell looked up at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Really, and this has nothing to do with the shopping trip you are planing for Lily?" She asked pursing her lips into a pout. "How?" Hope asked looking at her with confusion. Bella rolled her eyes and pointed to her head, "Not only can I read your mind, but I can see the future. Do the math, though you'd probably get that wrong its important to try." Bell said a small smirk on her pale face.

"Very funny Bella...need I remind you of the math test you failed just yesterday? We don't need to tell Mother now do we?" Hope said a smirk on her face. Bell glared and everyone burst into laughter as they saw some of the human passing by, looking at them like they would bite. They all jumped up as the bell rang and they walked at a speed just a bit odd for humans, well Lizzie was carried by Alec, and got into Arabella's blue Volvo. Bell smiled the whole ride home as she thought about the concert tonight, she knew from the visions that the Cullen's would be there and that was the time she would invite them on the stage, hopefully her mom didn't kill her for this.

**Cullen Home; 5 hours latter:**

"Rosalie! Alice! Please hurry, Its almost time for the show." Edward yelled up the stairs. The boys were all dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts. Edwards was a long Gray thermal shirt, while Emmett had on a plan Red shirt and Jasper's was a dark blue t-shirt. Carlisle was dressed a little bit more formal with a white dress shirt and black slakes a dark brown leather jacket. Esme was dressed just a formal with a deep chocolate silk dress, that was just above her knees and was on the..sexy side. This was much to the boys terror, as they had never seen Esme in something so..Hot.

Emmett whistled as Rose came down in a pair of skinny flare jeans, a black halter style shirt that showed off a lot of cleavage and a cropped jean jacket. Alice were something similar, A cream colored pin tuck Gothic blouse and a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of beige color boots. Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose and kissed her softly, as Edward watched Jasper mimic a similar gesture with Alice he felt jealous and longing for his Bella.

"Lets get going...the concert should start soon." Edward said and the others nodded and they all left. Carlisle, Jason and Esme getting into his vanquish and the rest getting into ether the Mercedes or Porsh.


End file.
